


Local Russian Man Discovers Hentai

by PastelBlueDahlia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Phichit is the Best, Riding, Sappy, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor discovers hentai, Viktor is a slut for Yuuri, Viktor rides Yuuri into oblivion, yuuri is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueDahlia/pseuds/PastelBlueDahlia
Summary: "Ah! You‘re my sex bicycle!“Yuuri feels tears pool in the corners of his eyes. He doesn‘t know if it‘s because he is so torn between keeping quiet and confessing how this is the strangest thing anyone ever said to him, or if it‘s because he tries to not burst out laughing.- - -The fic where Viktor learns dirty talk from hentai, Yuuri is a tease and Phichit sacrifices his skin care for his best friend





	Local Russian Man Discovers Hentai

 

 

  
_< < Phichit. Phichit I‘m crying._

  
  
_> > What‘s wrong???_

  
  
_< < I don‘t know. Really I don‘t know what happened, my head is a mess_

  
  
_> > okay, breathe. Can I call you? Is viktor with you?_

_> >  Anyway, go to a bathroom or something, somewhere where you're alone_

  
  
_< < No, it‘s not a panic attack_

  
  
_> > Then.. did something happen to makka? Or viktor????_

  
  
_< < Yes. Viktor_  
  
_< < Did a thing_

  
  
_> > Yuuri. Its literally 2 am here. And you want to gush about your fiance._

  
  
_< < No! I don't want to gush I‘m just really_  
  
_< < I don‘t know_  
  
_< < Okay I justgot myself some grapes and I‘m shaking but I‘m trying to type okay, so-_

 

 

  
  
It started innocently.  
   
As innocent as Yuuri could be with his calves framing Viktor‘s face, his body folded in half, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that he will feel the burn later, but he isn‘t able to form a coherent thought because Viktor is fucking him so relentlessly, so fast and hard that Yuuri has trouble breathing through his overstimulation. Come is pooling in his navel, smearing on his chest from coming… the third time? Maybe the fourth, Yuuri isn‘t sure. This is not how they normally do it, because normally Viktor wouldn‘t dare to fuck Yuuri.  
  
Normally, Viktor makes love to him. He murmurs with a hoarse voice in his ear, pulling him close as they catch their breaths after some lazy, incredible comfortable morning sex „This was amazing. You‘re amazing. I love making love to you.“ and Yuuri never once laughed about it, about his sappiness, because Viktor makes him drown in love, and he says it completely unironically, no mocking tilt in his voice when he whispers it before he presses his plush lips against his ring when he kneels in front of Yuuri, almost as if he is asking for permission to touch Yuuri, if he wants, if he allows-  
  
Sometimes, Yuuri thinks that the control Viktor puts into his hands over him is dangerous, too much, a huge responsibility. But it feels breathtakingly good.  
  
But now it‘s so very different because Viktor is shameless, actually thinking about his own pleasure for once as he fucks into Yuuri, and he really doesn‘t know what flipped his switch for him to go from fairy tale love making, from intertwined fingers and rings that glint in the soft, dimmed light to brainless, hazy fucking that makes the headrest of their bed punch against the wall again and again and again, and it's going to be hell when they move out, but Yuuri just can‘t care even a little bit because Viktor is punching the air out of his lungs with his dick.  
  
Maybe the thing that flipped his switch were the little dicks Yuuri started to doodle unconsciously on a notebook during a phone call with a sponsor, maybe it was because Yuuri used a new body scrub, or maybe it was because he wore Viktor‘s Russia jacket at home, wearing nothing underneath it because he hoped, _prayed_ , that this would somehow rub some luck onto him, help him nail his jumps. It was childish, and he sighed when he looked at himself in the mirror, the jacket way too baggy for him and the sleeves covering his hands.  
   
However, when he explained his reasoning to Viktor, red to the tips of his ears and even down his neck, spluttering helplessly, and then blushing even more as he had to roll up the sleeves of the jacket so they wouldn‘t slip over his hands when he gestured wildly, Viktor just stared blankly at him, his eyes dark and unreadable.  
  
Yuuri swallowed nervously, waiting.  
  
„I‘ll rub some luck into you,“ he whispered with a hoarse voice.  
  
And that‘s how he finds himself in this position now. Yuuri doesn‘t complain, but it still makes him wonder how needy and desperate Viktor seemingly ( _hopefully_ ) becomes because of him.  
  
There are words spilling from Viktor‘s lips, praises and pet names and Yuuri feels his heart throb in time with his cock and everything feels numbingly good, and it‘s so good that he spaces out until Viktor‘s praise becomes a faint background noise as he starts to think only about Viktor‘s cock inside him, the movements and touches, not trying to hold back his moans anymore.  
  
(This gets interrupted for a split-second when their neighbors bang against the wall, but then Viktor hits _that_ spot and Yuuri starts moaning even louder. _Totally_ not on purpose of course, he would _never_ do such a thing)  
  
_God do I love him_ , Yuuri suddenly thinks as he digs his heels into the small of Viktor‘s back, tears hot and sticky on his face as he clings to Viktor‘s shoulders desperately, his nails scraping into the smooth skin, and then Viktor suddenly comes and his whole body goes lax. Yuuri holds him tight through the aftershocks.  
  
They are panting heavily, chests rising and falling rapidly in a rhythm that reminds Yuuri of the tides, of waves, and the thought about how in sync they are makes Yuuri press a smile in the crook of Viktor‘s neck, damp from sweat and red from lovebites.  
  
Viktor pulls away slightly to look him in the face, a cautiousness and seriousness in his face that is so unusual for him.  
   
„Did you like that?“ he asks breathlessly, his eyes so wide and filled with wonder and so blue that Yuuri is brimming over with love, so he huffs out a laugh and nods.  
  
„So you-“ Viktor stops and closes his mouth, as if he needs to consider what he wants to say. Suddenly a little crease appears on his forehead thoughtfully, and all Yuuri wants to do is smooth it away. He snakes a hand to the nape of Viktor‘s neck, fingertips wandering higher until he reaches he perfect symmetrical edge of where smooth skin meets short, stubbly hair. Yuuri loves him a tiny bit more.  
  
„So you‘re okay with dirty talk?“  
  
Yuuri‘s first thought is: _Fuck._  
  
He really should‘ve listened to Viktor before. It somehow reminds him of his grade school teacher, Mizusawa -sensei, who always pushed up her glasses on her nose whenever Yuuri looked distracted or nodded off in her class after watching Viktor‘s programs until late in the night, and he remembers how she always scolded him, her finger pointed at him and her wrinkly face red with anger as she told him „What if someone tells you something important? You have to listen in my class, or else you-“  
  
Yuuri stopped listening at that point.  
  
And now he stars into the face of his lovely fiance without a clue why he looks this excited, his lips parted and eyes sparkling as he waits for Yuuri‘s answer, and it somehow reminds him of Makkachin when she demands her treat and Yuuri is so, _so_ weak to Viktor‘s puppy eyes.  
  
So he nods slowly, cautiously.  
  
Viktor beams at him, his face lighting up and his eyes sparkling.  
  
Yuuri hides his face in his hands.  
  
This was the first mistake.  
  
The second mistake was not asking Viktor what he meant when he said _dirty talk._  
  
„ _Oh Yuuri_ ,“ Viktor whispers in awe, his brows furrowed fondly like he is talking to a puppy, „I‘m going to surprise you so much!“

 

 

  
> > _I dont want to rush you, but im doing a charcoal mask and its dry already and kinda hurts so_

  
  
< < _phichit youre a bad friend this is important_

  
  
> > _r u drunk_

  
  
< < _never_

 

 

  
  
The next week Viktor does nothing but read.  
  
Yuuri always knew just how big of a bookworm Viktor is, still remembering fondly when the facade of the gorgeous and otherworldly Viktor broke whenever he suddenly started to talk about Tolstoy, Verne, Doyle, his eyes gleaming and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet when he was interviewed, shortly after Yuuri fell in love with his skating. Even now Yuuri always chuckles whenever Viktor stares wistfully at a bookstore when they don‘t have time to browse through.  
  
Strangely, Viktor stopped reading classical literature and sappy romance novels. Instead he started reading the cosmopolitan. Anna Karenina got replaced on his nightstand with the „20 most important sex tips to drive your man wild“. Goodbye A Study in Scarlet and hello „What kind of sex toy would you be?“ When Viktor brushes his teeth and Yuuri kisses his neck as he walks past him, he catches a glimpse of a black and white page that reminds him of manga.  
  
Sometimes Yuuri watches him out of the corner of his eye when they‘re watching TV on their couch, Viktor‘s expression serious while the blue light flickers over his face as he silently moves his lips, saying things Yuuri can‘t understand, and something tugs on his heart until his throat closes up because he wants to say _I love you_ , but he doesn‘t want to intrude on whatever he‘s doing.  
  
So he quietly massages Viktor‘s abused feet, smiling as he hears a content sigh escape his lips, pressing countless _I love yous_ into his skin until he's satisfied.

 

 

  
  
> > _Yuuri did i have to know all this_  
   
_> > i mean_  
  
> > _is this still part of the story_  
  
> > _because that was so sappy_

  
  
< < _this is about me loving viktor, so yes_

 

 

  
  
And then the day finally came. _  
  
_ Nothing said this would be different from any other day, nothing indicated what would happen, no bad omen like a bird crashing into the window, no sudden appearance of a black cat. That‘s exactly why it‘s so cruel, it was completely unannounced, unexpected.  
  
His grandma used to say that right before a house crashes down, right before it crumples to dust, that you can hear a faint cracking in the walls. It gets louder and louder, and when you finally realize what‘s happening it‘s too late.  
   
That‘s what it feels like now.  
  
Even the cracking is here as the headrest punches rhythmically against the wall, and who knows, maybe this will someday make the walls crumble (by their sexdrive it seems like a possibility).  
  
All Yuuri can think about in this moment is not the cracking in the walls, and he certainly doesn‘t think about his grandma. His mind is filled with the word _wow_ , over and over again, because like this he can see _everything_. Yuuri doesn‘t understand why they don‘t do this more often, because like this he can Viktor‘s chest rising and falling, can see how tense his muscles are, glistening with sweat, legs thick and trembling from holding the position too long, his head thrown back in pleasure, mouth opened in a silent moan as he rides Yuuri‘s cock.  
  
He digs his fingernails into Viktor‘s hips as he thrusts up into him, making him shiver and his legs tremble, gasping and panting and making these amazing, needy sounds. Yuuri was never more happy in his life.  
  
„This is- _so_ good, “ he gasps, and Yuuri thrusts up again, realizing that he loves it when Viktor talks during sex, because everything he could come up with would be a quiet, awed _wow_ , over and over. „Yes, _deeper_! “ he cries, pushing himself up and slamming down with force. And it seems like Viktor also has some sort of switch that‘s been flipped now, because now all he can hear is the wet slap of skin against skin and the amazing mixture of _yes_ and _harder_ and _deeper_ and _fuck_ and little breathless _ah ah ahs_ when Yuuri thrusts up, hitting his sweet spot.  
  
Yuuri can barely keep up.  
  
And then Viktor looks at him, shoulders tugged up and body tense, a deep crease on his forehead, and it seems like he only now realized that Yuuri is still there, almost like he was too focused on his own pleasure to think about him at all and _god is this hot_. He wonders why Viktor is so amazingly different today, and all he wants to do is flip Viktor over and fuck him so hard and fast that he won‘t forget who‘s fucking him.  
  
Yuuri thrusts up again harder, and Viktor‘s eyes slide shut once more  as he pushes himself up and down again and again and again, with more vigor than ever, needier than ever, and it‘s _amazing_.  
  
Then Viktor‘s blue eyes crack open again. It feels like an eternity as they pant heavily, and then there is this little hint of a smirk as Viktor says breathlessly with a hoarse voice:  „Fill me up with your come.“  
  
Yuuri sobs embarrassingly loud, his cheeks burning as he holds tighter onto Viktor‘s hips and does what he‘s told because he is a „Good boy. Yuuri, you‘re such a good boy, just perfect!“  
  
It feels like he is an open book to Viktor, and he sits leisurely in his armchair with his reading glasses and a cold, unfazed expression on his face as he gently runs a finger down the page. Viktor might as well studied all of Yuuri‘s kink in the last week.  
   
„Yuuri, I‘m addicted to your cock!“ he cries out as he slams down again and again, and suddenly Yuuri is coming.  
  
He shudders, scrunching his eyes shut. Viktor‘s blue eyes are looking at him, gleaming almost mischievously as he beams as Yuuri. His cock is still hard, but before Yuuri can wrap a hand around him to jerk him off Viktor starts moving again. Yuuri sobs, overstimulation a punch against his lungs and thunder behind his eyelids.  
  
„I‘m not finished,“ Viktor pants, smirking down at Yuuri with this damn perfect tilt of his mouth.  
  
Yuuri is turned on and scared at the same time and it‘s amazing.  
  
Viktor slams down again and again violently, and it‘s so _loud_ , and it feels numbingly, _terribly_ amazing. Yuuri can barely breathe.  
  
„Yeah, _right there_! Fuck me stupid! “ Viktor screams. Yuuri‘s cock hardens slowly, and he thinks _holy shit holy shit holy shit._  
  
„Fuck, I‘m- I‘m on a come diet!“  
  
_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck_ his mind chants as he fucks harder into Viktor, face contorted with quiet horror. Should he say something?  „Hey, you‘re kind of killing my boner.“? He keeps quiet, focusing on the heat that is wrapped around him instead about the thing Viktor babbles.  
   
„ _Ah!_ You‘re my sex bicycle! “  
  
Yuuri feels tears pool in the corners of his eyes. He doesn‘t know if it‘s because he is so torn between keeping quiet and confessing how this is the strangest thing anyone ever said to him, or if it‘s because he tries to not burst out laughing at any second.  
   
Viktor would never forgive him if he laughs now, his ego would be destroyed.  
   
He slams down again, punching the air out of Yuuri‘s lungs. His eyes flicker from Viktor‘s face to his bobbing, slick cock, to the red marks he left on his hips.  
  
Yuuri knows that he must be close already, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead as he rocks his hips desperately, more needy than Yuuri‘s ever seen him, and then Viktor screams:  
  
„ _Fuck. Yuuri!_ Stick your iron rod in my  asspussy, pump me full of your baby love juice!“  
  
Yuuri stops fucking Viktor.  
  
He stops breathing.  
  
Stops _existing._  
  
Yuuri always knew that Viktor would kill him some day, but he never expected it to happen this way.  
  
He nuts his brains out and pumps Viktor‘s asspussy full of love juice.  
  
And it‘s the filthiest, best fucking thing _ever._

 

 

  
  
> > _Wait and what now????_

  
  
< < _Im in the bathroom for an hour and  im sure viktor can hear me crying but i cant look him in the eyes_  
  
< < _im ashamed of  myslef_  
  
< < _i want to rinse his mouth with water and soap_  
  
< < _and cum_

  
  
> > _UGH I DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT WHAT THE FUCK_  
  
> > _But really, was it that bad? I mean, he tried to understand you and um… lets say it was cultural appreciation._  
   
> > _And y ou came. 2. this is a lot for some people_

  
  
< < _yeah i kno but_  
  
_ < < idk _  
  
< < _i need to drink some more_

  
  
> > _wait i thought oyu were eating grapes?_  
  
> > _WHY WERE YOUEVEN STORING THEM IN THE BATHROOM???_

  
  
< < _Dont question my grapes how dare you_  
  
< < _just in smoothy form_  
   
< < _nd in a bottle_  
  
< < _but they are still grapes_

  
  
> > _you have a problem and im worried_

  
  
< < _okay i have asloution_  
  
< < _i still love viktor_  
   
< < _i mean he went out of hsiw ay to make me happy so the least i can do is appreciate his effort and do soething for him too right_  
   
< < _And the thigs he siad were really too much_  
   
< < _ut like_  
  
< < _in a filthy_  
   
< < _good way_  
  
< < _you know what ill go now and tellv iktor how rpoud i am_  
  
< < _thanky phichit i lovve you_

  
  
> > _dont break your dick  plz and have fun_

_> > because of this my face is burning thanks man_

 

 

  
  
Viktor messed up.  
  
He doesn‘t really understand what went wrong since he did everything exactly like it was supposed to go, but it's clear by Yuuri‘s reaction and occasionally sniffling he can hear from the bathroom that he wasn‘t that amazed by it, rather… traumatized? Yeah, this fits better. Maybe he was a bit too forceful when he rode him and Yuuri didn‘t like that. Maybe the shampoo he used makes his hair not as fluffy as it‘s supposed to be, he is still unsure about the brand.  
  
Or worse: maybe Yuuri could see from this perspective just how big Viktor‘s forehead is.  
  
The research on dirty talk went pretty smoothly at first since it‘s an important issue for everyone, and he learned pretty quickly some good tips. And then he got the glorious idea to research some dirty talk in Japanese to make sure that Yuuri would _definitely_   be impressed, it was the perfect plan. When he asked for this in an online forum he got the answer „Lol look up hentai“ from nokissingaftereatingassamy.  
  
And Viktor, being curious and wanting to be the perfect fiance who respects his soon-to-be husbands culture, of course researched it immediately. He clicked at one that looked appealing. It was not, and even though he learned some things about cows it really made him reconsider becoming a vegetarian. Viktor is a man who looked at, jerked off to, and also recreated porn, but the Japanese definitely took this to a new level.  
   
He imagined Yuuri telling him the same things that the cow yelled with vigor, and maybe this was exactly what he always mumbled when he unconsciously slipped off to Japanese when Viktor fucked him? Viktor could feel something hot and liquid run down his spine at that, and he squirmed on their couch.  
   
Viktor was always determined to try new things, but now it seems like exactly that‘s the problem.  
  
Yuuri did seem to like it, right? Or well, he looked a little confused… surely because he was so positively surprised!  
  
His vision gets blurry, and he sniffs softly, trying to be quiet. What can he give Yuuri back now?  
  
Suddenly there‘s noise on the other side of the bathroom, a key turning in its hole, and Viktor‘s head snaps up. His heart is way too loud in his chest. Yuuri stumbles out of the bathroom, naked, and throws himself in front of Viktor, hugging his waist and hiding his face in his belly.  
  
„I‘m so sorry, Vitya,“ he says muffled against Viktor‘s skin, „This was so, so bad and wonderful and amazing but _filthy_ , I have no idea how you could say all that,“ he looks up at Viktor‘s face, his eyes huge, almost like a puppy, and Viktor has to suppress a sob at how cute he looks, „I promise, next time I‘ll do something- something Russian for you. Something very Russian? Drink vodka out of your bellybutton? That‘s Russian, right?“ he mumbles, body suddenly lax in Viktor‘s lap.  
  
He smiles softly and brushes Yuuri‘s hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
  
„I can‘t wait.“ Viktor whispers into his hair.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the research for this was interesting
> 
> I had this idea for weeks, and I waited for some kind of special date to upload it which would be my birthday and then I fucking missed it. What is this. Also, there are only a few fics where Viktor rides Yuuri which is completely unacceptable.
> 
> I hope this is at least a bit funny, and I'm sorry, this is a mess
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥♥♥


End file.
